


Slide

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Drunk Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: It was a long day.READ TAGS.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half asleep. mind the tags. sam is sick as fuck. i am sick as fuck. so if that disturbs you, go away.

It was a long day.

Sam was drunk as fuck. He hiccuped as he waddled through the field with his brother sleeping soundly in his arms. His arms started to hurt from carrying Dean's 180lbs body for an hour to here. He didn't care.

The night wind screeched at him through the trees and Sam just laughed hysterically. His mind was fucked up, the picture of Dean getting mauled by hellhounds had replayed in his head for hundred times. Then there's Lilith. Ruby. He didn't care.

What Sam only cared is; he didn't get to die with Dean.

The coffin was right in front of him, and Sam promised Bobby that he'd leave Dean here, that he'd bring Dean back when it's time, refusing to give his brother a hunter's funeral like he should.

Bobby protested, but didn't say anything anymore after he saw Sam's eyes.

Sam gently put his brother down, still sleeping. Dean was beautiful like this; eyes closed, lips parted. Sam's vision blurred as he kissed Dean's dry lips. 

He still felt its warmth.

His shirt was sticky with all the blood. Sam groaned as he felt his dick getting hard in his jeans seeing his brother staying still like a ragdoll. Dean didn't wiggle away when Sam pulled his pants down.

Ignoring the wounds on his thighs and how tight Dean was right now, Sam let out a sob as he managed to slide his dick into that tight hole. It wasn't clean as always, it was messed up as fuck, but Sam could only cry out Dean's name as he pounded into Dean's stiff body.

_ De, Dean, my big brother, my everything. _

_ I'll give everything up just to have you back. _

_ Please. _

"I'll- I'll help you, De. I promise. Gonna find Lilith. Bring you back. Wait for me, okay?"

He cooed at his sweet big brother before cumming inside him, groaning deeply as he gripped on Dean's wrist. Sam pulled out his soft cock and gently used his bloody shirt to wipe his leaking cum from Dean's hole.

"I love you," he whispered as he put Dean in the coffin and slumped down beside, letting the sharp edges of grass swallow him in. He closed the coffin, and then closed his red, puffy eyes.

_ "Sammy!" _ Dean's voice screamed in his head.

Sam's eyes shot up darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> [evil giggles]
> 
> imagined dean finds this out in a supernatural book.


End file.
